


Wilt

by cryingoverharrypotteralways



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, so just be warned, um... there are like, wayward son spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingoverharrypotteralways/pseuds/cryingoverharrypotteralways
Summary: i've got a kick for writing poetry lately, and i just wanted to share this snowbaz one that i've been working on! it's from Baz's perspective, and it's got wayward son spoilers in it! so beware! i wouldn't want to ruin wayward son for any of you lovely people





	Wilt

**Author's Note:**

> just again! beware of the wayward son spoilers!

We left the Christmas lights  
up until January  
But this isn't just our place  
anymore

Something looms over us  
over our relationship  
Something my wide vocabulary  
dares not name  
out of fear  
Something I refuse to think about  
in hope that it fades away

When in truth,  
all that fades  
is the fire in Snow's eyes.  
A rosebud boy  
Wilting away  
Our love a garden that no longer blooms

My beloved,  
A soldier that fell in love with a war  
No one told him had ended  
He watches a pearl roll around in his hand,  
that is too busy to hold mine

I've loved him through war and flame  
and bitter hatred  
I should have known that  
indifference  
would leave me the emptiest

He has become  
what he used to fear  
A hole is in his life that begs to grow  
Turning something  
into nothing  
A garden full of dry prickly weeds  
drinking life  
from any rose bush in it's wake  
Drinking until any bud is turned to nothing but wrinkles  
Aged and dead  
before anything had really begun

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for making it to the end! i've referenced 'Lover' by Taylor Swift and 'A Pearl' by Mitski in this poem, in case you wanted to know <3 take care


End file.
